


No matter how long it takes, I'm waiting.

by motgonbk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Boss/Employee Relationship, CasKun fics are so rare i'm pissed???!!!, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Director!Yukhei, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Secretary!Kun, caskun, kuncas, lukun, past JohnKun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motgonbk/pseuds/motgonbk
Summary: Yukhei is always late for Kun's love.They have the weirdest but softest relationship.





	No matter how long it takes, I'm waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. First fic in English also..?  
> Love you CasKun shippers anyway. And please me comment so the next one can be better than this?

It is quite an elegant bar that he takes the older to, so they sit by the counter and drink without a word spoken. One goes for Rose, the other goes Bourbon.

Huang Yukhei stares at his teary fluffy eyes, which look kinda awkward when paired with the nonchalant expression. He doesn’t know if he should be mad or feel pity. Be mad at himself for being the latecomer and let the love of his life suffer. Feel pity for the other for having his hopeless love thrown away, twice by a same person.

“What are you staring for? My crying face is interesting?” Kun sips a sip of Rose, a hint of bitter in his voice.

“Interesting. That this would not have happened if it was me who you chose.” He laughs, just as bitterly.

“I’m sorry.”

“For crying in the bathroom during workhour and making me damn anxious? Or for not being able to love me?”

“Both?”

“If the second is the case, it is not necessary. I understand that you cannot have your heart opened while still having strings attached. I would want you just as loyal if you were mine, wouldn’t I?”

He pouts at the younger childishly. “You are an actual angel. Get hurt by me that much, and still see good things in me always.”

“That is because I love you. Just like how you love him.”

“You are right. We are so blind.”

 

Yukhei moves closer, burying his face in his chest. He doesn’t resist – well he belongs to no one now. Oh how much the taller has been missing the feeling of him, so warm and soft. The boy lays a kiss on his silky black hair. “It’ll be alright, okay? I love you. I’ve been waiting for seven years, and there’s no way I can’t wait for a little more. Just take your time moving on, and I’ll be here waiting. With my love for you.”

“That is too cheesy.” He feels the chuckle on his shoulder, but also feels the other’s head rubbing closer to the crook of his neck. He can’t help but to pet on the cat-like hair.

 

“Excuse me.”

The bar is almost totally empty, since it is 2PM on Tuesday. There was only the bartender (actually the bar owner) to watch the weirdos’ talk.

“Kim Dongyoung, there is people in need of comfort right here.”

“I never knew comforting people must include barging in an unopened bar and putting on a whole damn romance drama.”

Qian Kun looks up annoyedly. “Leave the wine. You can go take your rest.”

“Aw, Qian Kun who makes Director Huang right here interrupt my precious nap with millions of calls actually knows how to care? Ew, it was like his treasure was stolen and not his secretary was skipping work.”

“Hey -”

“Anyway,” Dongyoung has to stop Mr. Huang in his track. “Congrats on the breakup. Told you he was no good.”

“Wasn’t it you who always said we looked great together back in college?”

“… It was true that you guys looked great together until he showed his true self.”

 

The ex-classmates were so caught up in their talk that they forget about the third people whose face is getting gloomy. Huang Yukhei shoots all his mental bullets at Dongyoung while gently caressing Kun’s soft hands on his laps. “Can we stop with our Seo Youngho TED Talk now? I bring you here so you can drink and get over him, don’t I?”

“OK, OK. Xiao Hei is so cute, always knowing gege the best.”

Qian Kun is probably tipsy – now that Yukhei notices four empty glasses in front of him – playing with his boss’ chin like a puppy, which sober-director-secretary-Qian-Kun wouldn’t do at any cost. Director Huang can only be played by his own secretary (and college senior) in complete submission.

Kun keeps on drinking. Yukhei keeps on comforting. Dongyoung randomly throws in some shady comments. They sit there, just like that, until four when Dongyoung’s employees have to start preparing to open the bar. Huang Yukhei pays with his card, then throws the dead drunk body over his shoulder.

“Sunbae, I am leaving.”

“Be safe.” Dongyoung calls out while giving a new part-timer instruction. “Hard work pays off. Fighting!”

His last words leave the younger in deep blush, but he feels kinda good also.

 

 

Yukhei takes him to his own penthouse. He knows his crush’ apartment address but not the passcode, and Qian Kun is not much help in this state.

Lay him down on the bed, he helps him out of the suit, putting him in his spare short and hoodie instead. Looking at the hoodie which covers more than half of the milky thighs, warmth raises inside him due to the sight of small cutesy Kun. He looks like a baby peacefully asleep, even with fluffy pink eyelids and wet eyelashes. His face is all soft features, chubby blushing cheeks, and he unknowingly holds tightly onto the blanket. His heart clenches again.

 

_They met on an autumn day on the prestigious Seoul National University campus. Kun was a Public Relations senior; Yukhei was a Business Administration freshman. Kun was a Freshman Assistance volunteer; Yukhei was one of those that he was assigned to help. Kun was so deep in love with a Master student, Seo Youngho; Yukhei was so deep in love with Kun._

_Kun was so beautiful, so fascinating, so sweet and adorable. He refused all the pretty boys and girls, just to wait for the day the campus-famous couple break up. Shamelessly hitting on the older wasn’t even excluded from the list of things he had tried. Yes, he was selfish, he was mean. But Kun was so forgiving. So much that he let the boy be in his circle of friends, let him be the tail following him around, let him fall even deeper in total hopelessness._

_It was roughly a year until Kun received a Master Scholarship in the United States, breaking up his relationship. Yukhei transferred to the same school. They spent five years in New York together. Despite all of the junior’s efforts, Kun remained the distance, calling him a brother always. Yukhei was off-guard: he believed that Kun wanted to focus on his career, so he kinda forgot about his ex-love-enemy. After finishing his Master study, the older worked for a quite nice start-up company until he got asked by Yukhei to return to South Korea and be his secretary. Who knows life, right? Who knew that a month after going back, Kun went back to Youngho too, and ended up in this situation._

Yukhei hates every definition of their relationship.

Boss – secretary. Junior – senior. Younger bro – older bro.

He wants it to be love. He wants to pamper and protect him. He wants to be close and take care of him. He wants to keeps him away from pain and sorrow, to handle every struggle he meets, to embrace and treasure his kindness, beauty and purity forever.

God loves to torture, doesn’t he? He seems like to play with Yukhei, and Kun, and their fate.

He knows he can’t blame Seo Youngho for making Kun love him, or blame Kun for loving him. So he blame himself for missing out on Kun’s love, for letting the man suffer.

 

Yukhei lays down next to the smaller, pulling his world close, leaving on his forehead a loving kiss.

“Youngho…”

“Huh..?”

“Seo Youngho…”

He unhappily looks down. Kun’s face is on his shirt. It is probably his perfume that reminds him. Kun said, Yukhei’s perfume is the same as Youngho’s favorite. The manly and classy Roja Parfums Diaghilev whose top notes are tangy just how Kun likes it. He sighs.

 

After washing up to get rid of the perfume smell and changing into pajama which smells like softener, Yukhei climbs onto the bed carefully. He opens his tablets and orders a few different perfumes. The boy gently hugs the very much asleep Kun again.

 

“Dear, no matter how long it takes, I’m waiting. Let’s not think about him anymore. My love will embrace you till the end of the world.”

 

_End._


End file.
